colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Quaartheinian Fusions
Category page for Quaartheinian Fusions here 'Fusion' is the unofficial term used by Quaartheinians to describe the amalgamation of two or more individual beings' consciences (dubbed souls by many). There are many ways for this to happen, ranging from someone killing someone else and 'absorbing' their conscience to people with exceptionally strong consciences battling and killing each other, causing both consciences to enter a shared host. The former creates a being with two consciences - the host and the absorbed conscience - while the latter creates a being with three consciences - the host and two conflicting consciences. Naturally, the latter tends to be more problematic, causing the host to show symptoms of schizophrenia. When a fusion is subjected to animancy, interesting things happen. Since an animancer can absorb and make use of the souls of the dead, and fusions carry the souls of the dead, an animancer can try and absorb someone's alternate conscience. If done successfully, the two souls are split and the fusion becomes a normal human. If the animancer is unsuccessful, the soul that would have been removed is given a semi-corporeal form, resulting in a visible 'ghost' that follows the host around. Signs of a Fusion There aren't many physical signs of a fusion, aside from some fusions having different coloured eyes, or even having their eyes actively change colour depending on which conscience is in control, but there are some easily noticeable psychological signs. Almost all fusions have their personalities change at a moment's notice, often going from angry to sad, or kind to spiteful due to the explicit conflicting consciences within. However, some fusions are not as random, instead, a conscience might take control in their time of need; the person might become a more ferocious fighter, or be more convincing. Some fusions have been known to 'tame' their consciences to make best use of them in combat, changing fighting style seemingly randomly. Acceptance of Fusions in Society Opinions on fusions differ between different communities, though many of Quaartheim's larger, more developed settlements have a tendency to resent fusions, deeming them unnatural. Svaggue is known as somewhat of a safe haven for fusions, while Fendreic on the other hand, is known to be incredibly anti-fusion, due to past hostilities - it is rumoured that the Quaartheinian Royal Guard hunts down fusions on behalf of the Venator Coterie. Notable Fusions While fusions are uncommon, there are a few notable people known to be fusions. * Marcus Gregorovich - Marcus is the fusion of himself, the assassin Mirkus and Sekoriante. * Domhnall - Domhnall keeps his identity as a fusion a secret, due to his position in the Quaartheinian Royal Guard. While it's unknown who he draws his alternate conscious from, it is known that he is made up of two consciences, as opposed to three. Trivia * SwagLord is suspected by some to be a fusion, due to his unusually broad skillset. He denies this, though none can be certain due to his possession of the Ring of Silver Tongue. Category:Species Category:Fusions